Bill Gates Concerning Code Lyoko Evolution
by Ways
Summary: How did Lyoko Evolution really start?


**Ok guys so this is my first one shot fanfic. Yay! It's a parody ya know I figured I might go trolling a little with my writing cuz it's fun! So here we go I hope you enjoy this. I think this may be against the fan fiction rules considering Bill Gates is involved and I'm not trying to be mean to him or anything it's just something stupid me and one of my best friends were talking about. Even though he hates Code Lyoko we came up with this out of a joke. But because of the fact that this is a Lyoko fanfic, I will not disclose his name cuz well I know some of you Lyoko fans out there are pretty crazy and I'm a crazy Lyoko fan too so that's ok!**

**I do not own Code Lyoko or its spinoff series Code Lyoko Evolution. Because if I did, well XANA wouldn't have been defeated so easily (I feel like they rushed the last couple episodes of season 4 to end it), Evolution would've come out at the least a year ago, and William would go jump off a cliff and fall into the digital sea in evolution (Ya, I hate William!) leaving Ulrich and Yumi to date in peace. **

**Bill Gates Concerning Code Lyoko Evolution:**

A dark skinned boy in glasses, wearing a black Nike shirt, and jeans stood at a big smart board. "And to end our class on everything to know about Code Lyoko I have an exciting treat for all of you!" the boy said excitedly to his 10 students.

Another boy around the same age with curly blonde hair says excitedly, "Oh boy, I love treats!"

A girl looking about the same age with long black hair asks "What is it Professor Ways?"

Professor Ways smiled "I'm glad you asked Vanessa. First everybody enjoy an eye of XANA cookie." At that Wezi left the room and came back with a tray of 24 cookies with red icing on them.

Another boy with curly brown hair and glasses smiled, "I love cookies!"

A dark skinned boy who had and afro also asked, "What else is there?"

"Well Alador I contacted moonscoop and told them about this class and they were so thrilled to hear a fan was teaching others about the series that they sent me this!" Wezi took out a disk that was labeled **1****st**** 5 minutes of Evolution**, and in tinier letters it also read **dubbed in English.**

"Woah!" a bowl cutted brunette exclaims, "There's no way you could possibly have got that from moonscoop yourself!"

Professor Ways confessed "I did have a little help from my friends on YouTube Assafmarty and XZXCodeLyoko101 but I have to promise to give it bac to them when I'm done."

A boy with curly brown hair looking a little younger than them exclaimed, "Well those guys know everything there is to know about Evolution, they're hiding some info from us I know it."

"True," Professor Ways had said but scolded, "If they did release everything they know about Evolution they might get in serious trouble with moonscoop and get their channels removed from YouTube."

The boy looked down sadly and exhaled a simple "Oh." A girl with curly blonde hair put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Professor Ways looked a bit guilty but got back to the matter at hand and put the disc in the disk drive of the laptop hooked up to the smart board. Just like that Wezi dimmed the lights and took one of his eye of XANA cookies and bit the top line of the cookie.

On the screen there was the opening which was pretty epic The music in the trailer virtual world was the theme song only with lyrics added. It consisted of the mechanical words Code gaining light followed by the word Lyoko gaining light, and finally evolution was flashing in the letters below and there was a big flash and it went to the characters Being introdueced 1 by 1 first Ulrich live action and then doing stuff on Lyoko at this some of the girls swooned when they saw Quentin Merabet in character and Professor Wezi moaned, then Yumi doing the same Melanie Tran looked like a great Yumi,, followed by William doing the same, then Odd, Then Aelita, and then Jeremy only his exception was him working on the supercomputer other than his talking with the holomap reflected in his glasses then there was a silhouetted person in live action. It ended with Aelita in a tower entering Code Lyoko, the interfaces of the tower all falling down under the eye of XANA platform and a blue buble like thing came up and the words Code Lyoko Evolution appeared on the bubble. Everybody clapped at Moonscoop's handy work they had created an excellent theme. Though sadly it took a minute and a half they only had 5 minutes to go.

Then it started a voice that almost everyone guessed was Jeremy had announced and the music from a fight or danger in XANA's labs on earth started. "Previously on Code Lyoko." Everyone was shocked to hear how much the boy's voice had changed. "The Lyoko Warriors in a final attempt to get rid of XANA by implementing my multiagent program, and they were able to do it." It showed the fight in the ice sector, and the multi agent program swimming through the digital sea and showed the supercomputer counting down as the replicas were being destroyed and the giant spectre coming ot of William representing XANA's death.

Then Aelita's voice came, "Yes but at the cost of my father," It showed Franz Hopper/ Waldo Schaffer being destroyed, Aelita, wiping away a virtual tear, her coming out of the scanner into Jeremy's arms weeping while Odd cried a bit too, "we were living a normal, life at Kadic for 2 whole years." It showed scenes from echoes along with new stff with the new actors in live action.

Ulrich's voice came, "Ya, before old XANA reared his ugly head again and kidnapped me, Odd, and Aelita for who knows what reasons?" It showed a dark room with the 3 warriors in a dark room on Lyoko or a replica in their new Lyoko outfits.

Yumi's voice came out and said "Jeremy turned the supercomputer back on in hopes of finding the three missing warriors," It showed Jeremy flipping the switch again in live action. "Me and William have been waiting in the factory as Jeremy finds the other's whereabouts." It showed Yumi,, and William in live action standing behind Jeremy as he worked tirelessly on the supercomputer.

"Lyoko has Evolved and so has XANA!" William's voice shouted The screen showed Lyoko in the digital sea flash with white light and went through the sectors. And it went back to the screen with Jeremy typing rapidly trying to find their friends and Yumi ad William waiting behind. William on the screen nudged Jeremy and said "But before we get all the way back there let's show them what's been happening for the past 2 years and what really happened after XANA was destroyed," William said to Jeremy on the computer and he nodded. That was another 1 ½ minutes everyone was on the edge of their seats wanting to know more or maybe it was just Professor Ways.

The screen read **2 years earlier** and there sitting on a computer was Bill Gates. The man was smiling as he was rummaging the world wide network for new programs that might help him. Normally he let Microsoft's spies do all the work but life get's boring for the old programmer. It showed a nav-skid type thing flying through the digital sea and at one of the upside down buildings in the digital sea, a little pipe came out of the torpedo part of the nav-skid. And data was being sucked through the little tube.

Back at Bill he saw the ever familiar eye of XANA, Bill smiled "This looks like an interesting program," Bill saw "Only thing is there is some foreign data deleting the program slowly like the person who made it was making them suffer." Bill smiled and did some fast typing on the computer, and just like that the miulti-agent system was out of the XANA program and deleted. "Now let's see what's under the hood XANA." He smled. Just like that he got an email it read _willing to pay big bucks for XANA program, name your price and we'll match it._ From an AlanMeyer Bill was curious, and typed in $10,000,000 US. He sent and got an immediate response simply saying deal and like that the XANA program was gone, he checked his bank account and just like that the millionaire got $10,000,000 richer.

Then read the words **As the years went by.** But stopped just like that it was 5 minutes and everyone looked down sadly.

The eye of XANA cookies were finished and everyone was shocked, at the incredible work Moonscoop had done in those 5 minutes. The youngest girl with simple blonde short hair was amazed and let out a "Wow,"

Professor Ways was by far impressed, "You've done it again Moonscoop!" he smiled. "And there you have it that's everything you need to know about Code Lyoko so far class dismissed. Join me after hopefully not the only season of Code Lyoko Evolution is finished and we'll review." Just like that everybody left and it was all over.

** So thanks everybody that's my first one shot hope you guys enjoyed it. I kinda wanna continue this potential Code Lyoko Evolution, I wish I thought of this sooner I could've pitched something like this to moonscoop (Ya know without Bill Gates) in script format and got some money out of it, though they probably wouldn't listen to a kid who was 13 at the time and in the US at that. But ya that's it for this fanfic, all the characters I roughly based off of a select few people I know. I called myself Professor Ways cuz Ifigured since I'm on fanfiction it would be better to use my fanfiction name for this and it's a one-shot anyways so ya. At first it started out as a parodie, and just trolling around but it was actually pretty cool and I liked it though this is like the shortest fanfiction I've ever written. So ya, leave your comments in the reviews, favorite the story don't follow it it's a one-shot and maybe favorite or follow me as an author.**


End file.
